Ahoy Sailor
by LoryLynn1186
Summary: Tiva Halloween smut...there's not much more I can say.


**Ahoy Sailor  
So yes, I realize that Halloween was over a while ago, but this idea popped into my head and well I thought it would be mean of me not to share it. I must also warn you that this one is dirty, even by my standards. So consider yourself warned. Without further ado, bring on the smut…**

* * *

"You are going to help me tonight, yes?"

Tony groaned and rolled his eyes. He had no idea why he had agreed to help Ziva pass out candy to trick-or-treaters. Dealing with bratty children demanding candy was the last thing he wanted to do on a Friday night, but if it meant he got to spend the evening with his ninja then the torture was well worth it. "I guess."

"Good," Ziva smiled. "Be there by seven."

When Tony knocked on her door his watch read 7:13 pm. He knew Ms. Punctual would be pissed and already the wheels in his head were turning to come up with an excuse.

"You are late."

"I know. Sorry." He entered her apartment and immediately crashed onto the couch, reaching into the bowl and grabbing a piece of chocolate.

"That is for the children," Ziva scolded snatching the bowl away from him.

"I hate this holiday," he grumbled picking up the TV remote and immediately starting to flip through channels. Two hours later, Tony was ready to disconnect the damn doorbell.

"Trick-or-treat," the children yelled holding up their bags expectantly.

"Wonderful costumes," Ziva gushed. A chorus of 'thank you' sounded from the door before Ziva dropped onto the couch next to Tony.

"Is that the last of them?" he asked hopefully.

"What are you complaining about? I have done all the work tonight."

"Hey! I came to your rescue when that creepy gladiator hit on you," Tony defended.

Ziva rolled her eyes. "You came up behind me and grabbed my ass! Yes, you were very gallant."

Tony smirked. "So did you get a costume for Abby's party?"

Ziva groaned. "I did, but I am not sure if I want to wear it."

"Why not?"

"It is a little….cliché."

Tony wrinkled his eyebrows. "Cliché?"

"It is too predictable."

"What is it? A ninja?" Ziva just shook her head. "How about you just show me?" He gave her his best DiNozzo smirk as a means of persuasion. Reluctantly Ziva climbed off the couch and trudged to her bedroom. Tony made his way to the kitchen, opening the refrigerator and rooting through it. His stomach was growling and candy just wouldn't suffice. "Zee, you have any food in this place?"

Ziva cleared her throat causing Tony to look up. When his eyes landed on his Israeli partner food was the farthest thing from Tony's mind. The costume was exquisite. The white fabric and blue trim set off her olive skin nicely and the corset top did amazing things to her cleavage. The skirt ended well above the knee high white boots that completed the outfit. Anchors were embroidered along the skirt and a white and blue cap sat precociously atop her head. "Ahoy sailor. You uh…you look…you look good."

"Is it appropriate for the party?" she asked spinning in a slow circle.

Tony gulped. "There is absolutely nothing appropriate about that costume." His eyes followed her curves, his body reacting accordingly upon noticing that the fabric ended just below the swell of her ass.

"You don't like it?" she asked innocently. Sauntering up to him, Ziva ran her fingers up his chest and along his jaw line. "It is a little small. They didn't have my size so I had to go one smaller."

Tony nodded his head, his hands coming to rest on her hips. "I love it Zee," he whispered. "It looks absolutely amazing on you." His lips trailed up her neck, just barely brushing the skin. "If every woman in the Navy dressed like that there would be men lining up to serve. Hell if anyone on the Seahawk looked like that my four months afloat would have been much more enjoyable."

Ziva smirked. "I bet you would be a good little sailor," she whispered bringing their bodies even closer together, if that was possible. Their lips brushed one another without sealing the deal. "Would you stand at attention?" she purred dropping her hand to brush the growing bulge in the front of Tony's jeans tracing her finger across it gently.

Tony moaned and ground his teeth together. She was playing dirty and he would be damned if he'd let her win this round. He grabbed Ziva's wrist effectively stopping her unique form of torture. "I believe that's red light behavior, Agent David."

She looked up at him through her lashes. "Punish me," she whispered only a second before Tony's lips claimed hers. His hand threaded through her hair, cupping the back of her neck and pulling her to him. Her sailor's hat tumbled to the floor, a helpless victim of passion and lust.

Ziva moaned against Tony's lips as she allowed his tongue into her mouth. "Bedroom?"

"Too far," Tony whispered. His hands dropped to squeeze the back of her thighs. Ziva took the hint and jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist while Tony's hands grabbed her thighs to support her. Feeling his erection press into her center caused Ziva to throw her head back and sigh. Tony took a few steps and placed her on the kitchen table, attacking her neck with his lips. His mouth trailed from her neck to her collarbone to the top of her breasts that were spilling over the corset top.

"Tony," Ziva groaned as his hands ran down her legs and up the inside of her thighs. As his fingers ghosted over the apex of her thighs he was pleasantly surprised to find that she was wearing nothing underneath.

"Why Miss David," he growled, "it seems as though you've forgotten a piece of your costume."

"Hmmm," Ziva answered thoughtfully. "My mistake. I guess I'll just—" Her retort was cut off as Tony's finger slid between her lips to tease her clit. Her head fell to his shoulders as the sensations overtook her.

"God Zee, you're so wet." Her response was muffled against his neck, but Tony suspected it was not in English. His fingers expertly toyed with her while Ziva's breathing became more and more labored. "You had this planned didn't you?" he whispered huskily as his fingers worked their magic. "You invited me over here to seduce me."

"Absolutely," she responded before kissing him deeply. "God Tony…I want you so much."

Tony chuckled. "I can tell," he flicked his finger over her clit and heard her gasp in response. He eased first one then two fingers inside her, withdrawing them slightly before plunging back in. Ziva's breathing quickly became nothing more than shallow gasps as Tony brought her closer and closer to oblivion.

"Tony," Ziva choked out. Her fingers grasped his shoulders almost painfully, her nails digging into his flesh.

Tony took the pain as a sign that he was right on target. It took only minutes for Ziva to fall over the edge. The sound that erupted from her lips was somewhere between a growl and a whimper, and sent vibrations straight to Tony's aching erection. He slowed his fingers, bringing Ziva down from ecstasy until her breathing returned to a semi-normal state.

"You are so beautiful when you fall apart," he whispered into her ear, his fingers trailing gently up her arm leaving a trail of goose bumps in its wake.

"Tony," Ziva groaned.

"Yes my ninja?"

Ziva laughed at his playful tone. "You know," she purred, "the costume comes with a few accessories."

Tony's eyebrows shot up so fast that they nearly touched his hairline. "Reeallly? Pray tell Miss David, what would those be?"

Ziva scooted off the table and slowly pushed Tony back toward her couch, her finger in his chest guiding him. "It also came with the attitude." She pushed him backward causing Tony to topple over the arm and go sprawling onto the couch. He had barely stopped bouncing when Ziva climbed onto his lap and attacked his lips. "I trust you have heard the phrase 'Mouth of a sailor?'" She purred, trailing her lips from Tony's mouth up to his ear. "I want you to fuck me, Tony. Fuck me hard and fast. Fuck me until I cannot see straight."

Tony's entire body went rigid with all the blood rushing straight to his already hard and aching cock. He was no longer thinking, his actions driven by pure lust. Grabbing Ziva's shoulders he managed to flip her beneath him and brutally attacked her lips. As their tongues danced and hands roamed, pieces of clothing were quickly shed, quickly leaving them both naked and panting.

Ziva's hand wormed its way between their bodies to grasp Tony's straining cock. Her fingers wrapped around his flesh and stroked up and down a few times. "You want to fuck me, don't you?"

Tony nodded dumbly as his lips suckled at her breasts. "God I want you, Zee."

Ziva moaned hearing his want in his voice and feeling his hot breath against her skin. "Then take me, Tony." She spread her legs wider and moved his cock to her entrance. Without waiting another second, he thrust forward entering Ziva in one move. Both parties sighed at the sudden change.

"You are absolutely amazing," Tony whispered.

Ziva pushed a piece of stray hair out of Tony's eyes. "You're not so bad yourself."

Their movements started slowly but quickly progressed to a frenzied dance. The only sounds filling the apartment were their groans and the sound of flesh on flesh. Ziva's nails dug into Tony's shoulder as her arousal heightened. "Tony…God that's good…oh yes."

"Zee…fuck you're so tight babe."

Their lips met in a searing kiss, all emotions poured into a single embrace. Ziva felt her orgasm just on the edge of her grasp. "Tony…so close…come with me."

"Almost there baby," Tony grunted speeding up his thrusts.

Ziva pulled Tony's head toward her, bringing her lips to his ear. After nearly fourth months spent as lovers and friends, she knew all kinds of tricks to throw him over the edge. Nibbling softly on his earlobe for just a few seconds, the words tumbled out of her mouth in a husky tone. "Come on Tony, let go. I want to feel you come inside me. God! Yes…come inside me."

Tony's restraint snapped like a twig. With a guttural growl that sounded like it belonged on the Discovery Channel, Tony's hips snapped forward once, twice, and finally on the third time he came. Ziva's own orgasm was spurred by the feeling of Tony's hot seed coating her inner walls. Her toes curled and her back arched as her scream mingled with his.

As their breathing slowed and the feeling returned to their limbs, Tony ran his fingers idly down Ziva's arm. "That is definitely my favorite costume. Ever."

She laughed, the sound echoing around the newly silent room. "I thought you would like it."

"You know me far too well." Tony flipped them again so that Ziva was lying on top of him and pulled a blanket from the back of the couch over their bodies. The silence stretched on, luring both parties into a post-coital bliss. Tony was on the edge of consciousness when Ziva's voice stirred him.

"So, when do I get to see your costume?"


End file.
